


Just a second, Deer.

by EverlastingPetals



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: April Fools, M/M, Pranks, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingPetals/pseuds/EverlastingPetals
Summary: My April Fool's fic for Blackfliesbluesugar!
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 92





	Just a second, Deer.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackfliesbluesugar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Blackfliesbluesugar).



Okayyy... Angel was a little petty.

After being pranked over the past year by Alastor, he'd decide to do something nobody had dared to do. 

Prank the Radio Demon.

It was perfect! The deer clearly wouldn't expect it. Who would dare attempt to prank Alastor the Radio Demon?

They had the perfect opportunity as April Fool's day was tomorrow, and Alastor would be gone until the afternoon hunting for his next victim to air on his broadcast. 

Besides, he needed to get revenge for what Alastor did last week. Shaving a quick line on the back of his head  _ on the day he had to do a photoshoot. _

One emergency group meeting later, the main gang (with the exception of Alastor) were huddled together.

"Yeah, we're going to double die." The Moth muttered

"No! We won't, Alastor's going to be out hunting all day so this is the only shot we've got! Aren't you sick of his pranks too?"

The Face Vaggie made looked as if she was re-living a war.

"Oh, Jesus Christ- Yeah, fuck it. We're doing it. Let's prank that bastard." 

"I-I don't know..." The Princess mumbled under her breath.

"Hon, Alastor is the  _ worst.  _ Remember when he switched up all the room numbers on the busiest day of room service? Or the time he replaced our books with summonings, making us summon that lust demon, but it turned out to just be Angel with his- "

"OKAY YUP, I remember.  _ Please _ for the love of Hell and redemption  ** itself.  ** Do not remind me of that. I only just got the image out my head." She'd sigh

"Okay... Let's do this... But, let's not hurt anyone this time!"

They all silently agreed, knowing they wouldn't follow that rule.

-

After hours of planning, they finally had everything ready. The cost was going to be worth it. Even if Alastor would literally kill all of them. 

Nothing could go wrong.

?

-

"I'm BAAACCCCKKK!" The deer instantly making himself known.

Nobody turned to look at him, Hell. Nobody even  _ acknowledged  _ him.

Even the demons checking in the hotel didn't even flinch like they normally did!

Quite strange...

What was even stranger was he felt drops of something landing on his head. 

"What..?"

Looking up was probably  _ not _ the best of choices as he was now drenched in a red liquid. He would have said Blood, but he could smell that from miles away. 

No.. This was...

Melted popsicles?

The Radio Demon snarled in disgust. It smelled so sweet. That would leave a disgusting sticky stain for sure. But then again, The stain from the demons he was about to demolish probably would too.

Everyone was still ignoring him, No side glances, NOTHING! Not even from Charlie!

Right, time to put some demons in their place. 

Bringing a hand up to his face to sweep off some of the sugary sweet off of himself, he took a few steps forward almost marching like an angry kid before tripping and falling.

Great, a tripwire. Or well, string. 

Wait. Not string.

Webs.

There was only  _ one sp-  _ Uh.

There were only a  _ few _ Spiders in this Hotel. And Alastor had a pretty good idea of which one it was.

"ANGEL."

Nope, nothing. Did he have to do everything himself?

That's it. 

One use of his powers and he'd teleported to Husk's bar. The place where Angel and Alastor hung out the most. (besides the bedroom) 

"Alright, where is he?" He mumbled to the feline at the bar.

"Husker,  _ stop _ ignoring me." What in Great Hell was going on?

Husk was turned around, not facing him. However, there was a drink on the table. Specifically, a red milkshake. One with a fancy little Umbrella on top. Next to it was a little note. 

"Babe, I'll explain everything to you later. Have a drink first. You're going to need it later. <3" - Angel~ 

Here goes nothing.

Well, he probably should have sensed something was wrong after the first few sips. But only after he had viciously chugged it, he had realized. For a milkshake, it sure did taste spicy. Like really spicy, it made his mouth feel warm even. 

Was this Hellfire Hot Sauce?!

Amazing, spectacular! One teleport to the kitchen to realize. Right, he'd used up all the milk on a particular prank with a cow Demon. Even Water would even be fine...!  _ IF _ he had fixed the taps from the last prank he pulled. More rushing about. 

I mean, he also was a cannibal. So he could have just gone for the blood he separated from his hunt. No, too messy.  _ Also the fact Charlie would warn him if he devoured his capture in public.  _

"Alright ya big asshole, ya suffered enough." There the spider was. Holding what looked like a glass of milk. Alastor nearly  _ dove _ for it.

"Here, here." Yeah.  _ That _ was yogurt. 

"Angel.'

"Cmo-"

" _ Angel." _

"Okay okay, take this." Angel held the glass above the shorter deers head.

"Ohgoodnessthankyou"

"No problem asshole, next time. Warn me before ya buzz the backa' my head."

...

"You did this?"

"Heh, what can I say? Someone had to put ya in ya place."

"It's  _ on." _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya like this Blackfliesbluesugar!


End file.
